Blue moon
by Shadowmistgirl
Summary: What if the D.G.M character are thrown back into time a few decades by a time travelling innocence. and they encounter a mystery? X-over. DGMXCount Cain. I just had to write this out. R&R. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Moon**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: Do not own anything.**

**AN: The time setting in the manga, Count Cain is in the early 19****th**** century aka the Victorian age in London. Where as in D. Gray man, it is in the late 19****th**** century and takes place all over the world. (I mean the characters travel all over the world).**

Early 19th century, London, England,

"Where are we?" Lavi wondered as he looked around the place. The place looked like London in the early 19th century, The Victorian age.

"That gown's enough to sweep the floor!" Allen pointed out to a lady with a huge yellow Victorian gown who was walking like a model as if the street was a catwalk.

"And her dress is so low cut," Lavi pointed out loudly.

"Don't point, incase she gets angry and comes for us," Leenalee told him. "First of all, we have to find out why we are here? This wasn't the surrounding from before,"

"Tch, that doesn't concern me," Kanda grumbled. "What concerns me is how do we get back, this was not the world we were in,"

"Well, how do you know?" Lavi asked.

"It looks very obvious. This is London, but it isn't the London that I used to know…." said Allen as he looked around. "This London is somehow different…"

"Wait a minute…this is the early Victorian Era of England, you can tell by how the women dress," said Leenalee. "So this is the early nineteenth century, but our time dates to the late nineteenth century, that means we are back a few decades in time! But how did…"

"Wait! Allen, that Innocence with you that you had just obtained not too long ago and when we were fighting that akuma, did it has something to do with this? I mean, you gave it to that kid…" Kanda was cut short.

"Yeh, that kid was the host for that innocence," Allen went on. "And then there was a bright flash and we all suddenly ended up here,"

"So that means that innocence was a time traveling innocence," Lavi finished.

"He's only a kid, he's not stable with his innocence yet," Leenalee reminded him.

"Hey, where are Krory, Bookman and Miranda?" Allen looked around. "Weren't they with us as well?"

………………….

"That means, the innocence obtained earlier on was a time traveling innocence," Bookman folded his arms as he explained to Krory and Miranda. "So happen that Allen, Leenalee, Lavi and Kanda have been separated from us,"

"But where is that kid who sent us back in time?" Krory asked. "What's his name again?"

"Guess he's here too and we'll have to find him," suggested Miranda. "But first we'll have to find Allen and others…"

A carriage sped by. They were standing on the side of the streets.

"What was that all about?" Krory asked, stunned. Up ahead were a few hooligans screaming, "The count has arrived, keep all the women inside,"

"What?" went Krory and Bookman.

"Let's get out of here," said Miranda as she ran off, followed by the two others.

Sometime later,

"Allen-kun!" Miranda called out as she ran across the street to greet the others. "Leenalee, Lavi, Kanda…."

"Miranda, Krory, Bookman," Leenalee greeted. "We've been looking for you,"

The exorcist stopped and glanced around to see people starring at them. Whispers filled the air, "Who are those people in the weird black outfits with that weird logo on it?"

"Damn, these people suck, it's like they have never seen black clothes before," Kanda grumbled. "Let's find somewhere to stay until we find that kid," he walked down the street.

Allen looked around to see women in huge gowns walking on the street, people working on the sidewalks, the carriages and of course the crazy people randomly throwing things out of their window.

"Damn this place is still kinda…." Lavi commented.

"Well, do you want to know more about the early 19th century?" Bookman asked.

"Up to you,"

"Let's find us a place to stay first,"

A carriage was coming forward. A Young girl at the age of 16 with strawberry blonde hair dashed across the road.

"Look out," Leenalee called out. It was too late, the girl was trembled. The exorcist rushed to help the girl who was knocked out. People gathered around, "Oh my, it's the the young count's sister, Merryweather,"

"Count?" asked Miranda. "Who is this count whom you speak off?"

"Why, he's Count Cain C. Hargraves of course, don't you know?" asked a rather plump woman.

Miranda laughed. "No, I don't. You see, I come from a foreign land," she lied and then asked, "Can you tell me more about this count?"

"Well," began one of the young girls. "Since you already know his name…ell, he's rich, wealthy and Count of the Hargraves estate. Rumors had it that he had inherited the title from his father who passed on. He has a strange hobby of collecting poison, thus he is known as the handsome devil of death,"

"Pwft! Lame!" went the entire exorcist.

"….his half sister is Merryweather. They share the same father but not the same mother…" went some of the young girls.

Kanda stepped into the crowd in the middle of the street. "Will the count ever come looking for his sister? We don't have time to save her, we just want to get the hell outta' here…"

"Kanda!" Allen shut him up.

"What is it, bean sprout?"

"Hey, I'm growing taller and taller you know…"

"Guys, knock it off," Bookman stopped them. "At least Allen's taller than Leenalee and I,"

"Guys, this is not the time to be talking about height," Leenalee scolded. "The real issue is what about this girl and how do we find that kid?"

"oh yeah, good question," said Krory. "We'll just take her back to the estate and let the servants take care of her,"

"Good idea," said Lavi. "Then we'd better find us a place to stay coz' it's getting late. Beside, I heard that during this era, lots of crackpots and serial killers walk the streets at night,"

"Well, at least they are no akuma in this era," said Krory.

The group of exorcist found their way to the Hargraves manner. At the door stood a tall man with white hair.

"In debt for saving the young mistress, you can star here for the night since you are looking for a place to stay," the young count's loyal butler, Riff invited them in.

"Well, do we have a choice?" Krory looked at the others. "If we were to go back to town and find a place, it would take hours,"

"Besides, it's too dark to go back, we'd mine ass well be staying," Bookman told Riff.

"Then do come in," said Riff as he showed them in.

"Thank you for your hospitality," said Miranda.

"You're welcome,"

The mansion was beautiful. There were so many rooms. They did not know where to begin. They were brought to the guest room as the maids tended to Merryweather. As they walked through the halls with elaborated decorated walls and plush carpets, they couldn't help noticing that the lighting was a bit to dull. They had wanted to ask Riff, but they'd better not.

They entered the guest room.

"Wah, so beautiful!" their mouths dropped open. They had never seen anything like it. They had no idea what money could buy. The living room was marvelous. The furniture was the typical European aristocrat style. On the coffee table was a very expensive tea set.

The bedroom chambers were rather beautiful. The girl's chamber had a huge poster bed with beautiful cream coloured satin curtains, bed sheet and many pillows. The wardrobe contained many old gothic Lolita Victorian dresses. And the dressing table was made for a queen.

"Isn't this a bit too much for a guest?" Leenalee asked as she took out one of the dresses from the wardrobe. The dress was black and white with black lacing.

"Maybe we could smuggle some of these home," she suggested.

"Well, we won't really have the time to wear it, "Miranda reminded her.

The boys room fit the same description as the girls, only thing was the wardrobe was filled with old tuxedos there was no dressing tables. There was a knock o the living room door. Allen answered it and there stood a maid, wheeling a cart loaded with food, "Dinner is served,"

"On, thank you," Allen thanked the servant.

Moments later, as they sat at the fancy shmancy guest living room (they refused to go down to the main hall to eat because they wanted to discuss something).

"Itadakimasu!" Allen pigged on his food. They all talked as they ate.

"I hope that girl's ok,"

"I feel that this house is weird,"

"I wonder how the count looks like,"

"I wonder how long must we have to stay here,"

"When we will find that kid,"

………

Sometime later.

Merry (for short) awoke to find out that she was back home in her bedchambers. Her servants had changed her clothes for her. She had not eaten her dinner yet. Her head hurt hurt, that's all she knew. She decided to just brush her teeth and go to sleep. But she could not sleep at all. All she could think about was her older half brother. She developed anxiety whenever he went out for some reasons but she didn't know why. For one thing, she did not like his flirting habits.

…………….

"Good evening, young master," said Riff as he took Cain's coat off. After a long day of being horny with women, he was home. Cain said nothing. He just headed straight upstairs.

-To be continued-

**An: Ok, so far. But the story gets deeper as it goes more and more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blue moon**

**Chapter 2**

**AN: I copy a bit from other people's fan fic. Sorry yo**

**Disclaimer: Do not own DGM or Count Cain**

The sound of footsteps comming up the stairs got louder and louder. Merry (for short) quickly pulled the covers up to her chin and pretended to sleep. Her chamber doors flew open as her table lamp was switched on a few seconds later. Her half-brother was checking on her. She squeezed her eyes tighter and clutched the blanket as she rolled over to the other side.

"Merry, don't pretend," the young Count, Cain said in a stern voice. "I know you're not really sleeping, why did you go out today? I told you to stay indoors, do you hear me or not?"

Merry still pretended to sleep. He went on. "You were hit by a carriage and I heard from Riff that you were saved by a group of people. You can't hide it from me; I heard the towns people talk about it…" Cain squinted at her. Without a word, he left slamming the door shut. Merry could tell that there were other reasons for him to be mad at her. The last time he had brought back a woman who he seemed happy with, Merry called the woman a whore, sending the woman out of the house. Since then, Cain never really spoke to her. He only did on superficial terms.

She felt sad for some reason. She did not know why. She did not like to fight with Cain at all. But this time, it seemed like he was asking for it.

The following morning, when Merry came into the livng hall, she saw Cain sitting on the sofa, reading newspapers. He looked from the newspapers. She could tell that he was still angry at her.

"Merry, where did you go last night?" he asked crossly.

She did not really answer. "No where in particular. Why?"

"Don't lie! I know you went out,"

"Yeah, I did, so?"

"You're not supposed to,"

"I'm 16. I do what I like. I am not a little girl anymore…" she stomped off. She felt weird. As she grew older, the more she felt he was being cold to her. On the other hand, Riff and Oscar were still nice to her. From a child to a woman, her world had changed a lot. She was no longer into stuff bears, bunnies, carrots and so whatever nonsense.

"Oh sorry," she accidentally bumped into an Asian girl with long black hair. "I didn't see you coming there,"

"Merryweather?" asked the Asian oriental girl, Leenalee. "I thought you were in coma,"

"No, I'm ok,"

"I heard some shouting, was there a fight?"

"Ah, it's just my big brother,"

"You mean the Count?"

"Yeah,"

"I have heard of him. My friends and I are dying to see him,"

Just then, Cain appeared. Leenalee was thinking in her mind 'Eww, that's the count whom all the girls fall for? He looks like a gay!"

"Pleased to meet you," he tried to take Leenalee's hand and kiss it but she pulled it away, "Sorry that is not a way to greet an Asian. It's a tradition for Asians just to say hello,"

"Very well then," said the young count.

Leenalee had noticed the colour of Cain's eyes. It was goldish-green. It was rumored to be the mark of an incest child. Indeed he was one.

"Indeed he is one," one of the gossip maids appeared behind her. "Your friends, Lavi and Allen have already met up with the count this morning, and they too have been curious about his eye colour.

"Leenalee!" Lavi and Allen appeared out of nowhere. "Krory, Bookman and Miranda have gone looking for the kid with the innocence and told us to stay here,"

"Hey, would you please tell us a story about the count?" Lavi asked as he looked at the gossip maid.

She smiled. "Do you really want to know?"

"We're just curios," said Kanda

Ok, here goes. There was a wealthy Count, Alexis Hargraves. He blamed and hated the Hargraves family fro making him marry someone he did not love. He somehow loved his older sister, Augusta Hargraves and he slept with her. Nine months later, out came Cain. His father hated him so much and blamed him; his birth was a mistake…" the gossip mid stopped. "I should not be telling you this, promise me you'll keep it a secret, okay?"

"Okay?"

…………

"That count is kind of a mystery," said Kanda as he lay back on the guest room sofa. The door opened and a maid entered, holding a tray, "Tea,"

"Alright!" Allen cheered because he was starving.

"Hey, can you tell us something?" Leenalee wanted to ask the maid more about Cain, but she thought nevermine, "Um, nevermine,"

………..

"Maybe we should find his journal or something," Lavi suggested.

"Yeah, but we'll have to dig up his entire chamber," Kanda grumbled.

"Well then, Yu-chan, let's take a tour past his chamber," Lavi walked out of the door.

"Don't call me that!" Kanda yelled.

……….

As the four walked down the hall, they heard voices getting louder and louder. As they approached one of the chambers, they peeped and saw Riff getting Cain ready for a bath.

"Riff, put my journal into my side table drawer, will you?" Cain instructed Riff.

The four held their breath as they saw Riff put the journal into the side table drawer. The moment Cain and Riff went into the bathroom and slammed the door shut; Lavi quickly ran into the room and grabbed hold of the drawer. "It's lock," he whispered fiercely.

"Key! Key!" Leenalee whispered as she pointed to the key which was lying on the bed. Lavi took it and inserted it into the key hole. It fitted perfectly, but unfortunately when he twisted it, it broke. "Oh shit!"

Allen's mouth was open, so was Leenalee's. Kanda went and pulled the drawer out with one pull, breaking the lock, "Here,"

Ta daaa……the journal lay there, shining.

"Ok, quickly read it. One of you fix the lock and get the broken key out of it," said Allen.

………

The journal read

_One night, mother tried to kill me. Unfortunately, she drank poison. Father saved me. Mother committed suicide after that. _

_I had a very though life. Father isolated me from everyone. Even the servants in the house were not allowed to talk to me. They treated me like I was invisible. I one had a little pet bird who would keep me company. But then, it died. I had always believed that the truth was father loved me. He used to whip me every night, telling me it's for my own good, telling me that it is for God's forgiveness. _

_About my aunt, Augusta, when I met her the second last time, it was at a mental hospital. "She told me my eyes are like this because of the devil," I then realized that it has been more than 10 years that my aunt had been crazy._

_My mother had met a horrible death. But when Aunt Augusta embraced me, there was some feeling as it like felt like she was mother._

_I then went to meet her again shortly after that. She got berserk and she passed away. She told me that I was her child. I came home after that. Father tried to poison me, but he did not realize that he did not succeed. He told me that the only woman he ever loved was his older sister, Augusta. She went mad after giving birth to me. And because of me, the Hargraves family forced father into an unwanted marriage. _

_After a failed attempt to kill Riff and me, father disappeared._

_Every night, my father used to whip me to punish me for my sins everyday even though I haven't committed any. He accused me of killing my brother Abel._

_Years later…._

_I have just discovered that I have a half-sister, Merryweather. We share the same father, but not mother. It appears that her mother is one of the maids who had loved my father. I am at least grateful to have met another member of my family. Her name is Merryweather Hargraves. Ever since she came to the Hargraves manor, things have brighten up._

……………

"Wow, this guy has got a lot of stories and a very sad past," whispered Lavi. Allen and Leenalee had finished fixing the broken drawer lock. Just then, they heard the bathroom door unlock.

"Oh no…." went all of them. They quickly closed the drawer and hid under the bed. Only two of them, Leenalee and Kanda had managed to run out of the chambers with the journal. Lavi and Allen hid under the bed.

Outside, Leenalee who was holding the journal just realized, "We forgot to return the journal, what if he comes looking for it?"

"We have to run first," said Kanda.

Back to Allen and Lavi, they lay under the bed, listening to Cain and Riff.

"I will be attending a ball tonight, so do get me ready," that was Cain's voice.

"Will you be taking Miss merry along?" asked Riff.

"Of course," answered Cain hesitantly for some reasons.

After an hour, Cain got dressed and left his chambers together with Riff.

"Phew!" said Allen as he quickly ran back to the guests chambers. He and Lavi then quickly went to town to find a locksmith. An hour later, they returned.

-To be continued-

**Ok, another chapter down. Review please. Thank you**

**I'll be uploading my chapters all together. I have just finished writing this during the second term break.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Blue moon**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: Do not own DGM or CC.**

"This family's damn weird!" exclaimed Allen as he closed the journal which he stole from Cain. The exorcists were back at their guest chamber.

Lavi quickly covered Allen's mouth with his hand. "Shhh, don't say so loud. They'll hear you!"

Kanda snorted, as he sat on the sofa, arms folded. "It's understandable when you have 'oyashi' (bean sprout) around,"

Just then, Cain stood in the doorway posing and the song 'Sexy back' came on. "Pardon me guest, but would you…."

Allen quickly hid the journal under one of the cushions on the couch.

"Ah, it's the Hargraves count!" said Lavi as he pointed to Cain. "What's with that weird song?"

"That song?" Cain asked. "Why I'm bringing sexy back, that's why,"

"But he's so skinny," Lavi whispered to Allen.

"Tell me about it," Allen agreed.

"Cain!" Merry came running to her older step brother as she lifted up her skirt. "Are you ready?"

They were getting ready to go to a certain ball. Cain was dressed in a tuxedo (as usual) while Merry was dressed in a white lacy gown which clung to her figure. Cain predicted that her gown will attract many men at the party.

"Merry, please get in the carriage," Cain told her off. "I'm looking for.…."

"Your G-string?" Lavi randomly blurted out.

"Lavi!" went the other three.

"Don't say that," said Leenalee.

"Ah, yes! Just the thing I was looking for," responded the young earl, "Have you happened to see it?"

The exorcist were shocked and wanted to laugh at the same time. "Emm….no!"

"Well, okay then, I'm off, while you stay put," said Cain as he walked away.

"Whoa! Dude wears a g-string!" said Allen as he fainted and landed on the floor. Timcampy flew around his head to see if he's alright.

"Well, he is bringing sexy back after all, right?" went Leenalee.

"Tch! Never in my life had I seen such stupid things," Kanda commented as he stood up from the sofa. "This is ridiculous; this has got nothing to do with our mission! I feel like breaking something!" he drew his katana and wanted to slash it at one of the vases. The other three immediately stopped him. "Kanda!"

………..

In front of a mansion, a carriage arrived. Out stepped a young earl and his half-sister. They walked gracefully towards the entrance, up the marble patio stairs and into the house.

"Go your way, do what you wish," Cain told Merry. "I will be playing cards with the men,"

"Big brother, won't you want to dance with me?" asked Merry.

"You already have a lot of men who would want to dance with you; do I look like I have a reason too? Beside, who dances with his little sister at the ball?" he walked away, leaving Merry all alone.

Merry felt hurt for some reason. But, not for long. Soon, a mob of men of all ages and shapes and sizes surrounded her, asking her to dance with them. She was already 16 years of age and yet many men were drawn to her. She was like one of those porcelain dolls that you would find priced 100 over on top of the shelves.

As Cain Hargraves breezed through the crowd of rich people, the sexy back song played again. Many young girls stared in awe. The wind blew and his hair blew back as he ran his hair through his hair pushing it backwards in slow mo.

"Excuse me!" a few people moved through the crowd carrying a huge fan. "It's quite hot in here, so we need this fan!"

As they went far away from Cain, the wind stopped blowing. He didn't care. He just went to play cards with all the old man in one of the rooms at the back of the mansion.

"I'm bored," Allen complained. "I'll try to contact Krory, Bookman and Miranda," he walked to the phone and fixed Timcampy to the phone and managed to get on the line with Bookman.

"We haven't found the innocence host yet, so you guys will need to stay put," Bookman told him.

……

"I'm bored, let's go do something fun like snoop around the mansion antics," said Lavi as he got up from the couch.

"I'm in!" said Leenalee. "I'm more curious about this family than anyone else, anyway, without the Earl here, no one will know we're spying," as she followed Lavi out through the door.

Kanda got up and followed as well.

"Wait for me!" said Allen.

As they walked down the hall, they entered a room with a lot of archives.

"Look at this," Leenalee pulled out a big scroll. She opened in and the placed it one the table. There was the Hargraves family lineage in it which dated back from the 17th century, it also read there, 5th edition.

"Mine as well search for the other editions," said Kanda. They got back together a few editions which dated back to the Renaissance age. The latest one which was the 7th edition showed Cain's current bloodline.

"The family tree ends at here," Leenalee pointed to 'Alexis Hargraves and his wife becomes Cain'. (Actually Cain was had with Alexis sister, but the Hargraves family wouldn't write that down to hide the shame of incest) "It says here Augusta is not married. They must have hid the whole incest thing,"

"Wait, why isn't Merry's name on the list? She's a Hargraves too, right?" Lavi asked. "She may be half of Hargraves blood, but she still carried the sir name Hargraves. Every each one of the family is supposed to be recorded here,"

"This is interesting," said Leenalee.

"Unless, they had just forgotten to write her name down, well….maybe they don't want to consider her one," suggested Allen. "It's almost that, they'll be back soon, we have to go now,"

The four of them quickly put back the stuff and went back to the guest chambers.

"So let me get this straight," Allen began.

"Cain C. Hargraves, an incest child, eyes as proof, born to father, Alexis Hargraves and mother, Augusta Hargraves," said Lavi.

"Alexis did it with his older sis, Augusta and out came baby Cain 9 months later, father used to whip him every night telling him that it's best for him," Allen added.

"His father had suddenly disappeared, and left Cain to inherit his title as the Earl of the Hargraves family and the family fortune at age 12," Leenalee added.

"Cain was always aided by his loyal butler, Riff who is also skilled in Medicine," said Kanda again.

"And there's one part which says Alexis Hargraves also had an affair with a maid and out came Merry-weather Hargraves," said Lavi again.

"But that one's not recorded one the family tree," said Allen again.

"From what I've gathered, the neighbors say that Merry is quite an intelligent girl, she is skilled in French language and playing the piano and Cain is a lady charmer…." Leenalee told them some extra info.

………

Several hours later,

A carriage arrived at the Hargraves manor. The two young Hargraves stepped out. But Merry seemed to be walking ahead, as in a hurry to get in the house.

They gang who was watching from the window noticed this, "Its show time!"

END FOR NOW

...

**AN: Yeah, the Cain's hair blowing back part, I borrowed that idea from one of the commercial.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Blue moon**

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Same.**

Merry sat at her dressing table in her chambers, looking at herself in the mirror. She then got up and decided to pay her older brother a visit. He had been acting strange all evening by refusing to talk or even dance with her. He even refused to go near her. This had gone on for some time, ever since she had hit the age 14. This had gone on for two years. She really wondered what the sit was the problem with him. As she walked pass the halls, she walked pass a side table, toppling an expensive vase as she headed towards Cain's chambers.

From a distance, Cain could hear a vase shatter. As he sat in his chair at the bonfire, relaxing, "Darn! That was expensive too, who could have done "

His chambers door flew open and there stood Merry advancing towards him, "Big brother, what's your problem?"

Cain turned around, "My problem is you,"

"What did I do that is so wrong?"

Cain turned away. He didn't know what to say. He was just moody. He didn't like the fact that she had too many suitors drawn to her, that she would never stand a chance with her. And also he did not want to commit the same sin his father had committed. Other than that, Oscar was too confident that Merry will be his. The best way he could handle this is to be cold hearted. He tried to bring back as many women as he could to cheer up because he couldn't have her. Even if she did not approve him bringing back those women.

"Answer me, please!"

He glared at her. He stood up and walked towards her, took her by the hand and brought her out of his room. She managed to free herself from his grasp. She then towards him and said, "Big brother, I'm not going anywhere," she wrapped her arms around him. "I'll always be yours,"

His eyes squinted at her. His respond was rather cold. He pushed her away. "Perhaps I could have loved you when you were younger," he then went into his room slamming the door. She stood there speechless. Tears began to pour out from her eyes. She then turned back and headed towards her room. She somehow had a feeling for her older brother. But she couldn't describe it. He had once been so kind to her, but now he was as cold as ice. She began to wonder if he ever cared about her.

BUMP!

"Oh sorry!" Leenalee held a hand to help Merry, who fell on her butt up.

"It's okay I can get out myself," said Merry as she got up herself, she did not want to let Leenalee see her crying, so she ran off. But too bad, Leenalee noticed anyway. "Merry…." she called after.

"Are you sure, Lord Cain?" asked a young women as Cain took her through the halls of his mansion, leading her to his chambers.

"Yes, just come with me," his hard grasp tightened on her blue sleeve.

On the way there, they were unfortunate to bump into Merry. "I thought you said no more women!"

Cain was speechless. He then whispered to the woman, "We've been discovered,"

"Get that whore out of the house!" yelled Merry.

"Silence!" thundered Cain. "She's a guest and how dare you treat a guest like that?"

Merry approached Cain and gave him a slap.

Out from nowhere, the exorcists were watching.

"Whoa, that was harsh!" said Lavi.

"You dare side a whore over your own sister!" Merry yelled. "STUPID!"

"You're not my sister; you're just a half-sister to me!" Cain had it.

Merry felt something hit her when he said those words. He then took her by the arm and dragged her away into the living halls. This caused such a commotion that everyone, even the maids and butlers were watching.

Cain then returned to the woman he was with. "I think we might consider going to an inn to continue," with that they left.

Merry just watched on. She bit her lip and turned and walked away. The exorcist couldn't

Help feeling sorry for the girl (except Kanda who, doesn't care about anything)

Merry decided the best thing was to pack and run away and find out if Cain comes for her. If he really did, he cared for her. If he didn't, he did not. She packed up, left a note and left the house.

"Merry!" Leenalee went around calling. She went to Merry's room and found a note on the dressing table. She opened it. It read….

_I'm sorry I have to run away. Don't bother finding me, big brother. I thought you were all I had, but no._

The news traveled so soon throughout the manner.

Later that night, Cain knew about Merry.

"That girl!" He said as Riff put on his coat for him. "I hope to find her by tonight,"

…….

He walked through the streets of England. He searched high and low for Merry.

Merry walked around the streets of England. She felt dizzy. She decided that she'll take shelter in the alley. This is what it's like to be poor again.

"Merry!" a voice behind her called. A pair of arms grabbed her. She turned around. It was her big brother.

………………

"She's been gone for a while now," Leenalee

"She seems really heart broken," Lavi. "Do you suspect she has feelings for her brother?"

"It seems so," Kanda. "Incest runs in their blood, this family's cursed, its best if the quickly find the kid,"

"It's quite obvious, but I don't think so, this round," said Allen as he

"What?"

"The family tree records every Hargraves of blood, even half-Hargraves blood and it's upgraded whenever a new Hargraves blood appears,"

"So you're saying that she's a mistake and is not an actual product of anyhow of the Hargraves blood line?" Kanda.

"Looks like it,"

……………………

"Merry!" he said firmly. "You're coming with me,"

""Let me go!" she struggled. He dumped her into the carriage. Back at the manor, he dragged her in.

………………

"What you've just propose is only a hypothesis," Lavi.

"You need proof," Leenalee.

They heard shouting, they all rushed to see.

"AND JUST WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!" Cain yelled.

"I HAVE NO point TO LIVE HEAR IF YOU KEEP ON TREATIN ME LIKE THIS!"

"LOOK! I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU! THIS IS MY HOUSE AND MY RULES!"

"WHATEVER! IF I WERE TO LIVE HER, I WOULD WANT TO BE TREATED NICELY!"

"THAT'S IT, GO TO YOUR CHAMBERS!"

Merry stomped off. Cain too, back to his chambers.

After that, Leenalee took the opportunity to talk to Merry. She headed to the young mistress chambers and gently knocked on the door. Merry who lay on the bed asked, "Who is that?"

"It's me, Leenalee,"

"Come in," she sat up.

Leenalee came in and sat next to her on her bed.

-TO BE CONTINUED.-

**AN: Next, on Past. Confessions, the truth for everything will spill out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Blue moon**

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer: The same.**

Are you okay," Leenalee asked softly.

"Yeah," answered Merry.

"Merry, I want to ask you one thing, what are your feelings for your big brother?"

"I don't know, but it's weird, it's like I really like him,"

"As in, how? More than a brother?"

"Maybe, I don't know, I don't want to commit a sin,"

"…."

"I'm just jealous, every time I see him with other women, I get so worked up. He has always been kind to me, but not until recently, until I hit 14,"

"Has he ever hit you?"

"No, I hope he doesn't, I'm afraid he might,"

"I don't think he will, I think he cares for you, he came looking for you,"

"That's because he does not want his uncle to nag on him. I thought he would be happy having me around, but he's not, looks like he wants me to go,"

"I don't think it's that way, there's something you need to know,"

"He hasn't been very kind to me lately, but he has been nice to the others. He'll never return my feelings,"

"There's something I need to ask you,"

"What is it?"

"You and Cain have different moms but the same dad?"

"Yeah,"

"Hmmmm…."

……….

"So you're saying they're not blood related?" Allen was shocked.

"Yeah," answered Cain's uncle. "It appears the truth was hidden from Cain. Merry was fathered by one of the servants in the Hargraves manor. He doesn't know of this,"

"Confirmed not related, but a mistake?"

"Yes,"

………………..

Sometime later,

"Where's Miss Merry?" Riff went around the place looking for her.

"She's gone?" Leenalee

"I'm afraid so, she's not in her room,"

…………

Merry walked aimlessly into the streets of London. This was her second attempt to run away. She then made her way out of the city areas, to countryside. There was a hill. She walked up the hill. All of a sudden, things went black. She dropped down.

………………..

"Master, I'm afraid that Miss merry has attempted to escape again," Riff informed Cain who was in his chambers.

This time, Cain really had a headache. He was quite worried. He had a hard lump in his throat. The 19th century London wasn't a safe place. Moreover, she was no where to be found in the city. He stood up without thinking. He then walked out of his chambers, through the halls.

The exorcist had heard about this too. They stopped him.

"It's your fault!" Leenalee scolded. "If you hadn't been so harsh with her, she wouldn't have done thins,"

Cain's uncle was with them too. "Cain! What have you done! You drove her away,"

"There's something you need to know, she loved you! Loved you more than a brother, like a lover! She had a feeling for you but you didn't return it! Instead you played with those women," Leenalee scolded.

Cain was shocked to hear that merry loved him too. "The truth is that I loved her back the same way too, but I couldn't have her?"

"Why not?!"

"She's my family!"

"No she's not,"

"There's a missing gap, the truth is that she was fathered by one of the servants in your manor, so that means she's not your blood sister, infact, the two of you are not even blood related," Allen told the truth.

"So that means you can have her," Lavi added.

SO then, Cain confessed. "I actually began to develop feelings for her as she grew, but figured that he didn't stand a chance with her. She had so many men coming to her. Moreover, Oscar hopes to marry her soon, I just didn't think that she would go for me. And we thought we were relatives, but it turns out we're not. I couldn't find a way to hide my jealousy, that she was paying attention to her suitors more. They showered her with gifts, all kinds. The best thing I did was to be cold hearted. I did not know how to face her,"

"If you really do love her, then go tell her, how you feel,"

A few hours of searching, they decided to head back to the manor. It was not long after Riff found Merry fainted and brought her back to the manor to rest.

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	6. Chapter 6

**Blue moon**

**Chapter 6**

**AN: This is the final chaper to this fanfic. Tell me if this fic sucked or what.**

**Disclaimer: Same.**

"Merry, are you ok," said a voice. Merry could feel someone holding her hand,"

"Huh?" she mumbled sleepily as she lay on her bed. She opened her eyes, to find Leenalee and Allen towering above her.

"Leenalee, Allen, where am I? Am I dreaming?"

"No, this is reality, Riff found you," Allen told her.

"Is big-brother mad?"

"I don't think so, he was rather worried,"

"Listen there's something you need to know about your bro," Leenalee began.

"He's not really your bro, you re father was one of the servants in the Hargraves manor, so that means u are not related. God allows you to be together,"

"But, there's a genetic defect, since he is a child of incest, he won't live that long,"

"It's ok, even though our time is limited,

I'll always treasure it." Merry felt happier than ever to know they are not related, but sad to know that Cain won't be long.

Leenalee handed Merry a few documents to take a look.

"These are from Cain's uncle." Allen told her.

Merry read and found everything. She was grateful. God had allowed them to be together after all.

She stood up from her bed.

"Where are you off to?" Leenalee asked.

"To see big brother, I mean Master Cain"

"Merry, "

"Yeah?"

"Regarding the woman your bro brought, the one whom you called a prostitute, turned out to be a she-male," (imagine the one in the anger management)

"Ew!"

"I know, she was kinda hell ugly," Kanda appeared at the door.

Merry walked past Kanda and into the hallway, in search of her brother. She bumped into Riff. "Excuse me…."

"Young master is at the Lakeside," Riff told her.

"Ok," she went to. There she saw him there, standing all alone in the moonlight. She approached him. "Cain……"

"Merry, how are you ok," he took her hand. She did not say anything.

The exorcist and servants all arrived because they did not want to miss the romantic movie.

He then pulled her into an embrace. "I'm sorry; you know everything, don't you? We're not related.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry I was so cold for all the lies, I didn't know what to do. You had so many

Suitors, I felt like I couldn't have you. Leenalee and Allen told you everything, right?"

"They did, there's nothing else to say,"

"Merry, I love you,"

(Everyone goes AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.)

Lavi: What a happy ending.

Cain and Merry then stood there embracing in the moonlight.

The very next morning, the exorcist received a call from Bookman.

"Allen, we've found the kid with the innocence, hurry up and come now," Bookman told Allen who hurried the others, "Guys, we've got to go! They've already found the kid!"

The exorcist packed up and got ready to go.

"Will we ever see you again?" Merry asked.

"Maybe, we came from the future actually," Lavi reminded her.

"Thank you for everything you've done,"

"Welcome,"

"Bye, see ya later!" Merry and Riff waved to them.

"Bye!" the exorcist waved.

The 4 raced to the town square. There stood Miranda, Krory, Bookman and the kid.

"Say goodbye to this era and let's get back to our time," said Krory.

"Innocence, activate," said the kid.

The surroundings changed and they were back in thee present, the late 19th century England.

"We're back!" cried Lavi.

"Contact the organization to send a finder to get this kid," said Bookman.

…

A few days later……

"A day off is nice," said Lavi as he walked on.

"Yeah, the country side's nice as well," said Allen.

"Look!" said Kanda. He pointed to a manor.

"It's the Hargraves manor!" said Leenalee.

The four raced towards it. They knocked on the door. A young butler answered it. This one was medium height and had black hair. They wondered where Riff had gone. Instead of this new butler answering the door, they pictured Riff at the door.

"Where's Riff?" asked Allen.

"I'm sorry, he has passed on, and it is such a long time. Do come in," the butler told them.

"We're here to see the owner of the manor," said Leenalee.

They entered a room and there sat a blonde lady in a black gown on the chair. "Greetings,"

'Merry?" Leenalee.

"Pardon me, Merry is my late mother, it's such been such a long time," said the blonde.

"Cain?" asked Lavi.

"Cain is my late father; it's been such a long time too. Their bodies have been cremated to avoid creation of akuma,"

"You're smart!"

"I'm sad, but no matter what, I can't call them back from the dead,"

"What's your name?" Allen asked.

"Angelina, my name's Angelina Hargraves," the blonde told her name.

"Angelina….ummm….nice meeting you,"

"So why did you come here for?"

"No reason….."

"So you're a countess of the Hargraves estate?"

"I'm afraid so. Do sit down and have a cup of tea,"

The exorcist did as told. Tea was served.

"You're the only child?" Kanda asked.

"Yeah," answered Angelina.

"Why?"

"Well…they only wanted one child, don't care boy or girl,"

"I see…."

"Well, we will be leaving now," Allen cut him off. The exorcist got up and headed towards the door, guided by the butler. They waved goodbye as they walked out of the mansion.

"Bye then," waved Angelina to them.

As they got out of the manor, they thought that so much time had passed.

"Well, this is a weird story," Allen was stunned.

"Tell me about it," said Leenalee and Lavi at once.

"Tch!" Kanda snorted. "This is stupid! Why did we even get caught up in this episode?"

…………

-THE END-

**AN: Well, I personally hink this whole fic is weird and I had wanted to write it out. Well I hope at least somepeole can apreciate it. Please tell me if you do,ok. please send me some reviews. Thank you.**

**Oh, and for the side note, the Count Cain manga ending is diferent. Well, I can't tell you all, it's spoilers. And about the daughter part, I made it up.**


End file.
